1980 in film
__TOC__ Events *May 21 - The Empire Strikes Back is released and is the biggest grosser of the year just as its predecessor, Star Wars, did three years before. * Sharon Stone makes her film début in the Woody Allen movie Stardust Memories (released September 26 in USA). Top grossing films (U.S.) source: http://boxofficemojo.com/yearly/chart/?yr=1980&p=.htm Awards Academy Awards: :[[Academy Award for Best Picture|'Best Picture']]: Ordinary People :[[Academy Award for Directing|'Best Director']]: Robert Redford '- ''Ordinary People' :[[Academy Award for Best Actor|'Best Actor']]: 'Robert De Niro' - ''Raging Bull :[[Academy Award for Best Actress|'Best Actress']]: Sissy Spacek - Coal Miner's Daughter :[[Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor|'Best Supporting Actor']]: Timothy Hutton - Ordinary People :[[Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress|'Best Supporting Actress']]: Mary Steenburgen - Melvin and Howard :[[Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film|'Best Foreign Language Film']]: Moscow Does Not Believe in Tears (Москва Слезам Не Верит), directed by Vladimir Menshov, USSR Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Ordinary People :Best Actor: Robert De Niro - Raging Bull :Best Actress: Mary Tyler Moore - Ordinary People :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: Coal Miner's Daughter :Best Actor: Ray Sharkey - The Idolmaker :Best Actress: Sissy Spacek - Coal Miner's Daughter :Other :Best Director: Robert Redford - Ordinary People :Best Foreign Language Film: Tess, United Kingdom :Golden Globe Award for World film favourite male : Roger Moore - :Golden Globe Award for World film favourite female : Jane Fonda - Golden Raspberry Awards: :Worst Picture: Can't Stop the Music :Worst Director: Robert Greenwald - Xanadu :Worst Actor: Neil Diamond - The Jazz Singer :Worst Actress: Brooke Shields - The Blue Lagoon :Worst Supporting Actor: John Adames - Gloria; Laurence Olivier - The Jazz Singer :Worst Supporting Actress: Amy Irving - Honeysuckle Rose Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :All That Jazz, directed by Bob Fosse, United States :Kagemusha, 影武者 (Shadow Warrior), directed by Akira Kurosawa, Japan Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Atlantic City, directed by Louis Malle, USA / Canada / France :Gloria, directed by John Cassavetes, United States Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Heartland, directed by Richard Pearce, United States :Palermo or Wolfsburg (Palermo oder Wolfsburg), directed by Werner Schroeter, West Germany Films released in 1980 Friday, January 18th 1980 *Just Tell Me What You Want *''Windows'' Wednesday, January 30th 1980 *To All a Goodnight Friday, February 1 1980 *Fatso Friday, February 08th 1980 *''American Gigolo'' *''Cruising'' *''The Fog'' *''Midnight Madness'' Friday, February 15th 1980 *''Saturn 3'' Friday, February 29th 1980 *''Don't Answer The Phone'' *''Foxes'' Friday, March 07th 1980 *''Coal Miner's Daughter'' Friday, March 14th 1980 *''Defiance'' Friday, March 21st 1980 *''Forbidden Zone'' *''Little Darlings'' Friday, March 28th 1980 *''The Changeling'' *''Don't Go In The House'' Friday, May 09th 1980 *''Friday the 13th'' *''The Nude Bomb'' Friday, May 16th 1980 *''Breaker Morant'' *''Fame'' *''The Long Riders'' Wednesday, May 21st 1980 *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Friday, May 23rd 1980 *''The Shining'' Friday, May 30th 1980 *''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' *''The Hollywood Knights'' Monday, June 1st 1980 *''Arrebato'' Friday, June 06th 1980 *''Up the Academy'' *''Urban Cowboy'' Friday, June 13th 1980 *''Mad Max'' *''The Island'' *''Wholly Moses!'' Friday, June 20th 1980 *''The Blues Brothers'' *''Brubaker'' Friday, June 27th 1980 *''The Stunt Man'' Wednesday, July 02nd 1980 *''Airplane!'' *''Alligator'' Friday, July 04th 1980 *''The Blue Lagoon'' Friday, July 11th 1980 *''My Bodyguard'' *''Oh! Heavenly Dog'' *''Used Cars'' Friday, July 18th 1980 *''The Big Red One'' *''Cheech & Chong's Next Movie'' *''Honeysuckle Rose'' *''Prom Night'' Friday, July 25th 1980 *''Caddyshack'' *''Dressed to Kill'' Friday, August 01st 1980 *''The Final Countdown'' Friday, August 08th 1980 *''Xanadu'' Friday, August 15th 1980 *''The Octagon'' *''Smokey and the Bandit II'' Tuesday, September 9th 1980 *Phobia Friday, September 12th 1980 *He Knows You're Alone 'Friday, September 19th 1980 *The Exterminator *''Melvin and Howard'' Friday, September 26th 1980 *In God We Tru$t *My Bodyguard *''Resurrection'' *''Stardust Memories'' Friday, October 3rd 1980 *Coast to Coast *The First Deadly Sin *Oh, God! Book II *One-Trick Pony *''Somewhere in Time'' *Terror Train Monday, October 6th 1980 *''Kagemusha'' Friday, October 10th 1980 *''The Elephant Man'' *''Private Benjamin'' Tuesday, October 14th 1980 *Fade to Black Saturday, October 18th 1980 *Motel Hell Friday, October 31st 1980 *Touched by Love Friday, November 7th 1980 *The Boogeyman Tuesday,November 11th 1980 *Shogun Assassin Friday, November 14th 1980 *''The Idolmaker'' Friday, November 21st 1980 *The Apple *The Visitor Monday, December 1st 1980 *A Change of Seasons Wednesday, December 3rd 1980 *The Competition Friday, December 5th 1980 *Flash Gordon Friday, December 12th 1980 *''Popeye'' *''Stir Crazy'' Wednesday, December 17th 1980 *''Any Which Way You Can'' Friday, December 19th 1980 *The Formula *''Heaven's Gate'' *''The Jazz Singer'' *''9 to 5'' *''Raging Bull'' *''Seems Like Old Times'' Thursday, December 25th 1980 *''Altered States'' *First Family Other movies from 1980 *''Shogun Assassin'' *''Return to the 36th Chamber'' *''Encounters of the Spooky Kind'' *''A Idade da Terra'' *''The Apple'' *''Atlantic City, Golden Lion winner *Bad Timing, directed by Nicolas Roeg *''Breaker Morant *''Cannibal Holocaust, directed by Ruggero Deodato, starring Robert Kerman *La Cicala'' *''City Of Women'' (La città delle donne), directed by Federico Fellini, starring Marcello Mastroianni *''The Club'' *''The Constant Factor'' *''Galaxina'' *''Gamera: Super Monster'' *''Germany Pale Mother'' *''Gilda Live'' Starring Gilda Radner, Father Guido Sarducci *''Gloria, directed by John Cassavetes, starring Gena Rowlands, Golden Lion winner *The Gods Must Be Crazy'' *''The Happy Hooker Goes to Hollywood'' *''He Knows You're Alone'' *''Herbie Goes Bananas'' *''Hero at Large'' *''Hey Babe!, starring Yasmine Bleeth and Buddy Hackett *Hopscotch'' *''In Search of Historic Jesus, (documentary) *Inferno, directed by Dario Argento *Inside Moves, directed by Richard Donner, starring John Savage and Diana Scarwid *It's My Turn'' *''The Last Flight of Noah's Ark'' *''Little Miss Marker'' starring Julie Andrews *''Loulou'' *''The Long Good Friday'' *''Lulu'' (not same as above) *''The Man with Bogart's Face'' *''McVicar'' *''Mon oncle d'Amérique, Cannes Special Jury Prize *Moscow Does Not Believe in Tears'' *''No Child's Land'' *''O Megalexandros'' *''Oh, God! Book II'' *''One Trick Pony'' starring Paul Simon written by Paul Simon *''Ordinary People, directed by Robert Redford, starring Donald Sutherland, Mary Tyler Moore, Timothy Hutton and Judd Hirsch *Palmero oder Wolsfburg, Golden Bear winner *Permanent Vacation'' *''The Pilot'' *''The Return of the King'' *''El Retorno del Hombre Lobo'' *''A Small Circle of Friends'' *''Tess'' (U.S. release) *''Tribute, starring Jack Lemmon *The Young Master'' *''Virus'' *''The Watcher in the Woods'' *''When Time Ran Out'' *''Why Would I Lie?'' *''Windwalker'' *''Zigeunerweisen, directed by Seijun Suzuki Births *January 17 - Zooey Deschanel, actress *February 12 - Christina Ricci, actress *June 24 - Minka Kelly, acress *July 5 - Eva Green, actress *July 18 - Kristen Bell, actress *August 26 - Macaulay Culkin, actor *December 3 - Anna Chlumsky, actress *December 19 - Jake Gyllenhaal, actor Deaths *January 24 - Lil Dagover, actress *January 29 - Jimmy Durante, actor *February 13 - David Janssen, actor *February 19 - Bon Scott, musician *March 5 - Jay Silverheels, actor (''Tonto) *March 28 - Dick Haymes, actor, singer *April 29 - Alfred Hitchcock, director *July 6 - Gail Patrick, actress *July 24 - Peter Sellers, actor *July 31 - Bobby Van, actor, dancer *August 14 - Dorothy Stratten, actress, Playboy Magazine model *August 25 - Gower Champion, actor, dancer, choreographer *October 6 - Hattie Jacques, actress *November 7 - Steve McQueen, actor *November 22 - Mae West, actress *November 24 - George Raft, actor *November 26 - Rachel Roberts, actress *December 8 - John Lennon, singer/songwriter, entertainer *December 31 - Raoul Walsh, director Film debuts *Tom Hanks *Michelle Pfeiffer *Sharon Stone *Mel Gibson, appearing in his first significant film in the United States and Canada. Category:Years in film Category:1980 in film